robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kat 3
Image If anyone can get an image of the Series 7 version of Kat 3, that would be great. I've tried on its fights on Youtube, but I couldn't get any good ones. Llamaman201 (talk) 23:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :The new main image was taken from this page: http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/robotsrule/contestant_bots.htm#kat ManUCrazy 23:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Technogames name I watched a video and saw it's name as Kat's Whiskers. Snowcat was the team's name. I am confused as to why this keeps getting changed. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I remember Techno Games well (well, sorta well), and I can confirm what you've said. CBFan (talk) 22:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Was it spelt with or without the apostrophe? On the page it currently says Kats Whiskers. Also, should we add Team Snowcat as an alternate team name when we get round to making the team page? Christophee (talk) 09:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon I asked team run amok about what happened in their tag-team play-off in Nickelodeon Robot wars, and they said Run Away and Kat 3 were irrepairably damaged, leaving Bigger Brother and Zanzara to fight alone. But team Run Amok are not the most relaible, as they beleive Mad Cow and Mad Cow bot are related, which I don't think they are, and that Run Away lost the tag team final in RWEW 1 after breaking down, when actually, they were tipped on their side by Tut Tut.--Deadbotuliza 12:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Did you have a point? Also, your claim that Run Amok is unreliable is based on the fact that you don't think so. Also, perhaps the idea that Run Away had broken down before being tipped over? Editing does happen. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Kat3 Given that the shortened "Kat3" name was used officially in the Sixth Wars and Extreme 2, and is still used by the team today on Twitter (including Kat3 and Kat4), I see this as the more correct name for the article. Thoughts? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:11, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I was just wondering this. It'd be easiest if we confirm with the team themselves. CrashBash (talk) 11:12, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't like this practice of removing spaces, and I won't vote in favour, but if there's proof that the robot was intended to be spelled that way I won't argue against it. But we'll need more concrete proof that "Kat 3" was intended to be the definitive name (like Ironside3) rather than just an interchangeable spelling like Storm 2 before there's a name change of the page. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:22, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I asked Keith Williams and it seems as though he'd been quite indecisive throughout ''Robot Wars, so ultimately said that Kat 3 was the safer choice. In an ideal world, Kat4 will become a reality and then the page will simply become "Kat". We'll keep Kat 3 as the title but let it be said that Kat3 is an acceptable name to be used in the opening paragraph, due to its use in 2002 and 2016. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Inconsistencies I've noticed we've got Georje and Georgie. Which is the right one? Adster1005 (talk) 19:18, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :This should definitely be looked into, stat boards need checking in each series. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:04, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::It's Georje, at least in all the official media I've seen. I've also seen a few where her last name is listed as "Williams" where it should be "Reed". Specifically, anything before Series 7 is the latter, but anything related to Series 7 is fine as is. CrashBash (talk) 22:17, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Design / Versions Of? Should Kat 3's Design section be a Versions Of section? The design differences between the Series 5 and Series 6-7 versions are too pronounced for me not to consider them separate, even though they kept the same axe weapon and paint scheme between them. VulcansHowl (talk) 11:41, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :That really only works for differently named robots. For Example, Panic Attack had many different versions, but isn't Versions Of as they all have the same name. That said, splitting both into Versions Of might make sense. I'll wait for more opinions before deciding. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:58, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::When I rolled out the plan, the distinctions purpose was for articles which merge several clearly distinctive robots like the Things and Morgs. This isn't a case and should stay as Design with distinct paragraphs to indicate changes between series. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:15, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree with TG, if Kat3 from Series 6-7 were truly a new version, it could've been called Kat 4. As shown with Panic Attack, Design can still incorporate upgrades to a machine that keeps the same name, as long as there's a line break between each. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:03, January 23, 2017 (UTC)